


Break Time

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hair touching, Head Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Cullen gets a treat on a well deserved break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

“Wait, so... Can we go over it again?”

Cullen sighed, trying hard not to get frustrated with the young Inquisitor in front of him. She was trying to learn so much in such a little time. In made sense that she would get confused or lost. He looked at the map in front of him before falling back in his chair, putting a hand on his head and rubbing his temples.

“On second thought, Inquisitor, perhaps we can pick this up another day,” he responded. She tilted her head, her eyes so big, framed by the strange markings on her face that he had recognized from before on the Hero of Fereldan so long ago. He missed the way she leaned forward on the desk until he opened his eyes, wondering why the room got suddenly silent. He nearly jumped at how close she was, the way the light caught her eyes, making them glow.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Cullen offered a weak smile.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. There’s just a lot to be done,” he responded. She stood up, her gaze thoughtful before she moved to stand behind him. He felt her touch on his head for a brief second before she pulled her hands away.

“Uh, may I touch you?” she asked. He bit back a chuckle before he nodded.

“Yes, of course.” A moment later her small fingers were in his hair, the slender digits digging into his scalp with a careful amount of pressure. He wondered what she was doing, but he left it alone, letting her continue what she was doing. After mere seconds, it made sense. He felt tension leaving his body and felt his eyes growing heavy.

“What...?”

“Sometimes, when there’s too much in my head, Vivienne will let me sit at her feet and she will do this to me. It helps me, so I thought it might help you.” Her voice may have been pitched soft, but it may have been just the feeling causing him to drift off, making her voice sound soft and far away. Either way, it made him feel things, things he wasn’t comfortable feeling with the Inquisitor at the moment. There was nothing he could do to make her stop, however, and sent up a silent prayer to the Maker that nothing would interrupt this until she was done.

“How long does this go on for?” he asked, his voice a touch drowsy. He didn’t have to see her smile to know she did.

“I don’t know. I normally fall asleep before I figure that out.”


End file.
